The Only Girl In The Family
by LunaTheLoneWolf
Summary: What if the turtles had a sister? Well, this is how it'd go. :3


**Hey people! I just wanted to say that in this chapter, my character is writing in her journal. So, _"if words are like this" _she's writing. If they're normal (like I'm typing here) then it's the actual story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi. Well, this is my first journal entry since I got this book for my b-day a few years ago from my family. I guess I <em>should _explain a little about myself._

"_My name is Amaya, I'm 15 and my favorite color is… Hm… I guess it's a tie between yellow and green. : 3 I'll explain why later. I'm not really sure how tall I am. All I know is that my bros are older and taller than me. TT~TT It's only by a little bit too but Mikey won't stop teasing me about how I should 'respect my elders.' I swear, if Raph didn't agree with me on beating up Mikey, I would have lost it and possibly killed him. But then no one would be happy with that, even my Sensei. Oh yeah, I might say that he's my Sensei but I mostly say that he's my dad._

"_Ok. So I know that since I have my 4 brothers and dad that I should talk to them. But really, would any girl really wanna talk to boys about her life? I mean sure they'll listen but will they understand? So that's where you come in! Sure you're a book that I can just write things in, but it's better than trying to talk to those guys. It's just like Anne Frank. Maybe I should write this like she did (ya know. Like her pretending to write a letter to Kitty). Maybe I should call you Anne! Wait… no. Now I'm thinking about how she died. How about Franny?_

"_Now I seem strange; or just crazy. I'm -talking- writing to a book. But, hey, why not? My mom died when I younger. It's actually not all that clear anymore, it's been too long. She died to protect me. I kinda wish she was here but then I wouldn't be where I am today. I might not be able to live with my biological dad and twin brother, they might even think I'm dead like my mom, but I like living here with my brothers and all 5 of us getting to learn how to be ninjas._

"_I didn't get to really talk about my family, did I? Well, here at my home, we NIT (ninjas in training ;3) all have our own colors and weapons. For example, I have a yellow mask and t-shirt (my reason for liking the color yellow) and my weapon is called a kusarigama. It's basically a small scythe (no bigger than my lower arm) that's attached to a long chain with a small 5 pound metal ball at the other end. The chain on mine can wrap around my waist twice."_

It was late at night in New York City. The whole city was pitch black with darkness, save the few spots of light here and there. Almost the same applied to the sewers. The reason I say almost is because of the single candle flame. It provided the room with very limited light; too little to see beyond the small bubble of light but enough to faintly see a figure close to it.

Then out of nowhere, a small tapping echoed throughout the room. Then another figure came closer to the light, if someone looked closely, they could tell that it was a girl.

When she got close enough, the first figure got up from his sitting position. The girl threw a few punches just to have them all blocked by the figure, no matter how fast they were. As the two fought by kicking, punching, blocking and ducking, the light was occasionally reflected off of a metal chain. Then the girl left an opening, letting the figure grab her and throw her aside. She squeaked as she flew through the darkness and then landed with a soft thud. "You left yourself open Amaya," the figure said, proving that he was an older man. An unenthused yay came from the area that the girl was thrown in. She also added something about getting the candle from the man was impossible, especially when he knew that she would fight for it.

"_My one brother… Well, the best thing to describe him as is a nerd. He loves technology too much. He wears a purple mask and uses a Bo or a long staff. It's almost as tall as him. And even though he's a little nerdy, he's still really cool and nice. Sometimes he'll settle an argument or fight by just talking. Don is pretty lovable. ;3"_

The old man sat back down and picked up the candle. Another, larger figure came, he wasn't going to fight but he was noisy. He went to grab the candle out of the man's hand but was slow. The man lowered his hand and the figure flew right over. By the sound of it, he landed near or possibly on Amaya. "Too noisy Donatello," the man commented.

"_There's also Mikey. I was talking about him before. His mask is orange and he uses a pair of nunchaku or nunchucks. Those are simple to describe. Just two pieces of wood connected with a small chain. Mikey though… ugh. The only thing I can think of is ANNOYING. We should get a award for living with him for this long."_

The next figure followed Donatello's lead, only less noisy. But he still ended up with the same results as Don. "Too clumsy Michelangelo."

"_Raph and me get along more than the others. We can relate to a lot of things. The biggest thing is that we both think Mikey is on his own level of annoying. Raph's mask is red and uses a pair of sai. They look almost like hand held pitchforks. They're pretty cool; he even lets me use them sometimes. I usually hang out with Raph. Now, I even have a slight Brooklyn accent thanks to him."_

The next one came up from behind, just as the man finished his sentence. The man barely had enough time to duck as this one was ready to take his head off. This figure landed on his feet and turned around quickly while the man stood. He lunged towards the man but was tripped by the man holding out his walking stick. This time he didn't land on his feet. "Poor choice Raphael."

"_Then there was one. He's the oldest out of the 5 of us. So he's the leader. Leo wears a blue mask and uses a pair of Katana or swords to put it simply. Not much ta really say about Leo. I do know that both Raph and Leo do NOT get along with each other. He also hates it that Raph calls him 'Fearless.'"_

The last one fell from the ceiling. He quickly pulled out two swords and sliced the candle with barely a sound. He landed between the man and where the others were and caught the part of the candle with the flame on the one sword's blade.

"_Now this is the reason I said I like the color green too. Ya see, I'm definitely human. But my dad and brothers are different than anyone else you'd ever meet."_

The one who finally managed to get the candle stood up and brought the candle closer to his face to blow it out, leaving the room now in complete darkness.

"_My dad is a mutant rat and my brothers are teenage mutant ninja turtles."_


End file.
